The present invention relates to a technology of manufacturing a semiconductor device, for example, a technology effective when applied to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a step of dicing a semiconductor wafer fixed to a ring and packing the semiconductor wafer thus divided into a plurality of semiconductor chips while supporting it by the ring.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-145380 (Patent Document 1) describes a shipping box for housing therein a stacked plurality of dicing frames having a divided semiconductor wafer attached to a dicing tape.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-145380